The Simpsons Meets The Lorax
by Moana Fan Girl
Summary: The Simpsons end up in the world of the Lorax when Marge brings home a strange fruit that transports them to the Truffula Forest. What happens when these two worlds collide? First chapter is rated K plus (for use of the word "crap"), and the second chapter is why I rated it T.
1. Prologue

**A/N :** **I decided I wanted to write for The Lorax again, and there are no Simpsons/Lorax crossovers, so I decided to make my own, and the _very first_ Lorax and Simpsons crossover! I hope you all enjoy! - Plus I might do several crossovers between the two series, just depends on if I have any ideas. And if you guys like, feel free to give me ideas, and I will give credit on an author's note in the first chapter - or the one-shot if you want it to be one - before the story/one-shot.**

Homer was watching TV, holding a Duff beer that he'd opened, when Marge opened the front door.

"Homer!" She called, holding bags of groceries in her arms as she closed the front door with her foot, "Homer, you'll never believe what I found at the store today!"

"What is it Marge?" Homer complained, slightly upset by the fact that his wife had interrupted his entertainment, "Can't you see that I'm watching TV?"

"Yeah but you gotta see this strange fruit I found!" Marge said as she headed through the living room to get to the kitchen, "It looks like a pear but it's pink!"

"That's great honey." Homer said, obviously uninterested since he didn't really like eating many fruits or vegetables, "I'll eat it when there's nothing else to eat in the house."

Marge murmured in disapproval at this, but she knew her husband really well because she knew him since high school, so she yelled to him, "Homer, get your lazy butt in here and look! Jeez, I didn't say you _had_ to eat any of it!"

"Okay, okay, fine..." Homer said with a roll of his eyes before getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen, "I'm coming!"

As he entered the kitchen, he noticed the mysterious fruits Marge had mentioned. She was right: they were pink and looked like pears but they weren't pears. Heck, he didn't know _what_ they were!

"The people at the store told me they're a different kind of fruit called a Truffula Fruit, and they only grow in a place called the Truffula Forest!" Marge explained.

"Pfft! What kind of crazy crap is that!? Did Dr. Seuss order a delivery of his made-up fruit to the supermarket?" Homer teased, not believing what Marge said for a minute since he didn't think it was possible and had never heard of such a thing even being possible, "I mean, seriously Marge, when have we had something from a _kids'_ _storybook_ appear here in Springfield?"

"Well, since today!" Marge told him, taking out one of the fruits before handing it to Homer, "They're edible, too!"

"I'll be the judge of _that_." Homer said, taking the fruit from her, "I'll just have to test it for _myself_ , to see if it isn't fake." Marge just sighed at this as she rolled her eyes.

"Kids, get down here!" She then called to Bart and Lisa from the kitchen, "Your dad's about to test a new type of fruit I found at the grocery store!"

"All _right_!" Bart said, being the first to come running down the stairs, "Mom's finally forcing Homer to eat his fruits and veggies!"

"No I'm not!" Marge corrected as Bart entered the kitchen, "It's just that your dad decided to test to see if the fruit is the real thing!"

"Mom, unless it's a fruit not from a fictional source it _is_ the real thing." Lisa stated as she also entered the kitchen.

"Well it smells different from a pear..." Homer said, stroking his chin with his hand after having sniffed the fruit, "Now for the taste test." He then bit into the fruit as Lisa said, albeit too late, "Dad, NO!"

Homer's eyes widened as he chewed the fruit, but after he swallowed it his eyelids drooped halfway and he said, "Cotton candy..." before beginning to drool.

"Wait, let me try." Marge said, taking the fruit from Homer before taking a bite herself, her eyes also widening. "Homer's right!" She said as she looked down at the pear-shaped fruit in her hand, "It _does_ taste like cotton candy! ...Mixed with a little bit of pear flavor, of course."

"No way, let me try!" Bart said in disbelief, taking the fruit from his mother. As he took a bite, his eyes widened just like his parents' had, and he said, "Oh my god..."

"My turn!" Lisa said, grabbing the fruit from Bart and staring at it for a second before hesitantly taking a bite.

Her eyes instantly widened as she tasted the flavor, but as she was about to tell her parents that she loved the flavor, she noticed something odd was happening: the scenery around her was changing as if she were being teleported to a different place, and the kitchen scenery was changing to that of...a colorful forest?


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Lorax and Once-l

**A/N: Okay, I decided to make this story rated T after writing the "That's what he said" joke into the story. I was considering leaving it at K plus after I did that, but I decided to bring the rating to T just in case. So here's the next chapter of the story for ya! Hope you enjoy!**

After being brought to a strange forest with colorful trees, Lisa couldn't believe her eyes. The place was totally beautiful, and she noticed the familiar trees due to their tufts.

 _Wow..._ She thought, taking in the scenery. "It's gorgeous!" She then said aloud.

Homer, who had skipped over to one of the trees, called while pretending to chop the tree with an invisible axe, "Hey look at me! I'm cutting down a tree!"

Little did he know, he was being watched by a creature who didn't really find his joke too funny.

"Hey I speak for those you know!" A voice - which sounded oddly familiar to Homer - said, causing Homer to look around for the source.

"Herb?" He asked, trying to find who he thought was his half-brother, "Is that you? If so you can come out now!"

Suddenly he felt a slight tug on his pantleg before looking down and letting out a scream, looking down at a fuzzy orange creature that had a yellow mustache.

"Wait, you're not Herb!" Homer yelled after realizing it wasn't his brother, "What _are_ you?!"

The creature sighed as it closed its eyes and rubbed its temple, "You mean you've never heard of me?"

"Well I knew of the book, and..." Homer trailed off as it suddenly hit him. "Wait, _you're_ the Lorax from the storybook!"

"Yes, and I don't know _who_ this Herb guy is that you're mistaking me for." The Lorax said, crossing his arms before a look of realization came upon his face, "And you said there was a storybook?"

Before Homer could say anything, someone else came by.

"Hey Mustache, I heard a scream and I was wondering-" Suddenly the tall man stopped talking as he noticed the Lorax was not alone and was talking to someone with yellow skin who he didn't recognize. "Who's your friend?"

Homer looked at the man, who seemed to be in his 20s wearing a white shirt underneath a gray vest, and his shirt was tucked into his gray pants which seemed to have slightly darker gray stripes on them, giving the pants more of a striped pattern.

He also wore a gray fedora that had a thin black line circling around it just above the rim of the hat. He also wore black shoes.

"Who's the lumberjack?" Homer asked, pointing to the man with his thumb.

"Once-ler, this is, uh..." The Lorax began as he looked up at Homer. "What's your name?" He then asked.

"Homer Simpson." Homer replied.

"Okay, Beanpole, this is Homer." The Lorax began, looking at Once as he pointed to Homer. "Homer, Once-ler." He finished, looking at Homer now and pointing to the Once-ler.

"Nice to meet you Homer." Once-ler told the other man with a smile.

Homer wasn't paying attention. He was busy looking at the Once-ler's features.

"You're much younger than I imagined." Homer said in awe, "I thought you'd be much older because your face is never shown in the book."

"Book?" Once-ler questioned, "What book?"

"You have to excuse my husband." Marge said as she came up behind Homer, placing her hands on his shoulders as she looked at the two standing before her and Homer, "You see, we're from an entirely different world from yours. And there are books from an author that writes them. And apparently there is a book titled _The Lorax_ that he wrote. And well, there is a forest that looks like this one in the books."

"Ohh, I get it now!" Once-ler said as everything now started making sense.

"Awww, he's so _cute_!" They heard a little girl's voice say as they all turned their heads to see Lisa running up to the Lorax, "He's even cuter than in the book!"

"Oh boy..." The Lorax muttered as he rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

As Lisa was about to hug him, Homer gently pulled her away.

"Now Lisa, I don't think he would like being hugged."

"The fat one's right." The Lorax said as Homer slightly glared at him, "I don't really like being hugged! ...Well, not that much, anyway."

"Oh sorry." Lisa apologized as she walked up next to her parents.

"It's okay." The Lorax said, "It happens all the time."

"And when he says 'all the time' he means 'never'." Once said with a playful roll of his eyes.

"Wait, if you're the _real_ Lorax, why don't you show us your powers?" Bart asked as he crossed his arms, skeptical about the whole 'Lorax' thing.

"Trust me, I've tried that before." Once told him with a roll of his eyes, "But he only says that that's not how it works."

"Yeah I only use them when no one's looking." The Lorax stated, "That's when the magic happens."

"That's what _he_ said." Homer whispered to Marge jokingly.

"Homer!" Marge scolded in a whisper.

"What?" Homer asked with a shrug, "I was just saying that it's what he said!"

Marge just rolled her eyes.

 _Yeah right..._ She thought, _That was_ not _what you were saying... At all._

"Well the rating of this story _was_ probably going to change, anyway!" Homer said with a shrug, "So so what if I made a mistake?"

The Once-ler rolled his eyes as the Lorax sighed before facepalming.

"Okay, I admit my mistake..." Homer said calmly as if trying to reason with everyone, "But I made a mistake and that's fine! Everyone makes them!"

"Well _you_ tend to make most of the mistakes!" Marge said, looking at him.

"Well I forgot to ask, but what brought you here?" The Lorax then asked the family.

"Well we ate a strange fruit and it tasted like cotton candy but with a little bit of a pear flavor..." Marge explained as Homer looked guilty over his mistake from earlier, "The thing is, we come from a town called Springfield."

"Springfield, Oregon?" The Lorax asked, tilting his head, half being confusion and half being curiosity, "Because I _know_ there are lots of Springfields because I've had to go to _tons_ of them to protect the trees."

"Well...we live in Springfield-" Suddenly Marge was cut off by Lisa, who finally decided to ask the Lorax something.

"Wait... You protect the trees, too?" She asked, her eyes wide in awe.

"Why, yes." The Lorax replied, "I see you have an interest in protecting nature."

"That's our Lisa!" Homer said with a smile as he ruffled Lisa's blond hair, "Quite the environmentalist!"

"Dad, stop it!" Lisa complained, pushing Homer's hand away, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry sweetie." Homer said, his hands now hidden behind his back.

"Well we need more people out here to keep this guy" – the Lorax nodded towards the Once-ler – "from chopping down the trees!" Lisa couldn't help but gasp loudly as she looked at the Once-ler, eyes wide-open.

"You mean...he cuts the..." She trailed off, too shocked to finish, but the Lorax nods, knowing what Lisa was trying to ask.

"Uh oh..." Homer muttered, looking nervously at the Once-ler, who saw the nervous look and winced slightly.

"YOU MONSTER!!!" Lisa shouted, angry with Once-ler about the trees.

"Now there's no need to get upset sweetie." Marge said, placing her hands on Lisa's shoulders in attempt to calm her, "He's probably only cut one tree down before the Lorax stopped him from doing the deed."

Both the Once-ler and the Lorax's eyes widened, Marge's guess being ironically correct.

"H-How did you know?" Once-ler asked, unsure about whether he should be creeped out or surprised. Honestly, he was both.

"Lucky guess?" Marge guessed with a shrug, "I dunno."

"Well either way I hope you don't plan on chopping down any trees as long as you're here." The Lorax said.

"We won't." Lisa said with a smile before glaring at the Once-ler and saying between clenched teeth, "I promise." Once-ler just gulped in response.


End file.
